User blog:MrHappy21/Picabocraft
Hi there! I'm MrHappy21, also know as DDDragoni in Picabocraft. Thats my friends server btw. Anyhow, you came here becase you needed help on Picabocraft. (NOONE READS MY BLOG) Whatever. Find the topic you need and click away. Command List /tell- Whispers to someone. Use like this: /tell User . It will apear in italics. /me- Shows your name before a message. i.e. *DDDragoni is awesome. Use as follows: /me /help- Displays a list of Commands Plugin Help Plugins? What Plugins? Although it may not seem, Picabocraft is run completely without plugins! Only Command Blocks are used. Take that server providers! Spawn Help Why did I not spawn in the spawn? The way we built the spawn, we kinda accidentaly forgot to put it around the spawnpoint. Not to worry. When you press a warp, it will change that. Where are the warps? The warps are located on top of the spawn. To access them, go to the wooden door on the right (with the exception of the class arena. That is located out of the left door) What's with the water and lava pit? The water pit is in case you get caught on fire. The lava pit is in case you get on water. Okay wiseguy, what stops me from walking in in survival mode? Ah, I'm glad you asked, me. A special device beneath the floor constantly changes your gamemode. Court Help Where is the court located? The court is outside of the spawn and to the left. It is labeled MINE COURT What can I do in the court? You can sue someone, bring charges against a prisoner, or serve in a jury. OOOO. Suing. How do I do that? Talk to an op. He will set it up. In a civil case, you will present reasons the defendant owes you. So I can sue anyone? Well, yes and no. You can, but charges will only be brought out if it is deemed nessisary by the jugde. What is deemed nessisary as a worthy cause? Things such as murder in adventure world, griefing of creative plot, and spamming. It's the judge's choice. What are criminal cases? Criminal cases happen if the defendant violated a rule of the server. If you catch someone in the act, tell an op and he will set up a trial. Do I have ''to do jury duty??? Three jury members are automaticly teleported to the courthouse. If you are one of these three, you must stay for the trial or get banned for 1 hour. Others may join the jury if they want. What if the defendant runs away? He/she is automaticly givin the punishment as if they are guilty. Who is the judge? Only an op can serve as judge. Op List This is a list of operators on the server. Sniper515 (Owner of the server. Responsible for downloading all the awesome maps.) DDDragoni (Why, that's me! Willing to help and on a lot.) Seandiamo (Good architect) AL8INOCARE8EAR (Almost never on but will build stuff and help) Hyperonyx (Good with CommandBlocks and other useless tasks) Kwahu1 (Good builder, types with perfect grammar and punctuation) ICE_RUSH (Good friend of Sniper, Rarely on the server) Adventure Map How it works You spawn in a wooden building. Exit. Outside is the adventure village. The players houses are here. Outside of that there are the dungeons. You can play through a dungeon to earn things to use in other dungeons. That seems kinda redundant So what. It's fun. Any questions? Whatever. What should I do before entering the dungeon? Tell an op when you enter. He will reset the dungeon for you, filling the chests and reseting the traps. This may take a while. Be patient. When I entered a dungeon, it was really easy, but the chests were empty. Well. Someone didn't read the one above. The dungeon wasn't reset first. What if I get stuck? Don't worry. An op stalks you invisibly when you are in the dungeon. He can fix you or the dungeon if something goes wrong. I'll try to forget that. What is the adventure village? It is where everyone's houses are. When you upgrade your house, you can get storage, crafting, and other things. How do I upgrade my house? Well.... Read the sign in your Shack. You can get gold in the dungeons and give them to an op. What's with the Netherrack in front of the Dungeons? This means an op is reseting the dungeon or it needs to be reset. If there is no Netherrack, go on in. Help Room Help Really? You're asking for help about the help? Whatever. Ask away, me. Where is the help room? It is located to the right of you when you exit the room where you spawn. There is a sign pointing you there. Inside that little room is a chest with books where you can reccomend a multiplayer map to play on. NOTE: Some maps have already been downloaded and played on. They are inside the chest labeled "Already Downloaded Maps" Ugh. There's a ''ladder. Um...yes? I hate ladders Well if you want help.... NO! I refuse to get help if I have to go down a ladder! Just...just stop. Fine. I'll go down the ladder. Thank you. Yeesh. Now, what do you need, me? Where can I file a complaint about that ladder? Just forget the ladder. You can file a complaint in the room convientently labeled complaints/ideas, though. Where can I see a list of players so I can see who might of put down that ladder. Seriously. Drop it. Anyway, the player list is located next to the right of the complaint desk. IF your name isn't there, tell an op. Why is there a sign telling me to look up? What if there's a ladder there? I don't want to look at a ladder. It's juit the bottom of the emergency water pit. Don't freak out. For the full help page visit Picabocraft Wiki Category:Blog posts